Yuumei Clan
The Yuumei Clan is a clan that specializes in visual-based Kekkei Ninjutsu by utilizing their clan Kekkei Genkai; the Keigan. Heiling from the Land of Demons, this ancient clan first utilized their barrier doujutsu to defend themselves from the many demons that enhabitted their home land. The Keigan, is a doujutsu that allows the user to create a barrier around the target based on sight, much similar to the way itachi ignites a target with amaterasu upon contact. The base barriers created by the Keigan are called Toumei hinansho; Invisible shelter. Upon opening stage one, users of the Keigan are able to create the Toumei Hinansho around a target. The Toumei Hinansho is an invisible, undetectable barrier, when it's formed. However, before it's formed around a target, it leaves a light blue glow of it's frame at the feet of the user. The light flashes and flickers for one second, all the warning the target has before escape. It's quite easy for an experienced shinobi to avoid the grasps of the technique, however, if they fail to notice the flash of light....for instance, in a field of tall grass, or are in a position of limited movement ie. The sky, they will undoubtedly be caught under the barrier's influence. The barrier can be broken, but the effort to break them differs upon the stage of the Keigan as the density increases. However, breaking the barriers aren't what one should worry about. Rather, the effects of the barrier. The barrier holds a significant property called "Isolation". While Byakugan and even Sharingan can see the barrier's invisibility, It is impossible for any eye to see THROUGH the barriers, as the property of isolation prevents this. Template Statistics Con +4, Wis +6, Int +4 A Yuumei is able to use Gaze attacks at any range, so long as there is nothing obscuring line of sight or line of effect to the target. Keigan Isolation, is the property all of the barriers created by the Keigan possess. This is what actually makes the barriers dangerous, not their density. Isolation is a law within the Keigan created barriers/Toumei Hinansho, that separates everything on the inside, completely from the outside world. This means, that a target captured within the barrier, would be incapable of hearing, smelling, tasting, seeing, or sensing anything that is going on outside of the barrier, and vice-versa- Those outside are incapable of seeing inside, hearing etc. Furthermore, Chakra is no exception. One inside of the barrier would be unable to have chakra existing outside of the barrier. Take this Scenario for instance: Zabuza performs the hidden mist technique and you capture him within the Toumei Hinansho shortly after. He'd lose all capabilities to hear whats going on on the outside world no matter how loud, would be unable to see the events happening outside, unable to smell, taste, sense, etc. Furthermore, since he is on the inside, and the mist (his chakra) is on the outside, he loses connection with it, and it merely disperses. Of course, the property is completely controllable depending on the user's will. Should they want to peer into the barrier, while those on the inside cannot peer outside, they can. Should they want to only allow hearing to work, they can. ANY combination they deem necessary for the situation they are in is possible. Targets within barrier are considered to have total concealment from targets outside the barrier, and have no line of effect nor line of sight to any targets outside the barrier. 1st Stage (Suimin) This is the 1st stage of the Keigan, in this stage, the eye is just slightly open about 10% open or so. It's at this stage that they gain the Keigan ability to create the base trait barriers, Toumei Hinansho. The strength of the barrier is around the density of rock. It's fairly easy to break out of, given that most of the users utilizing this stage are children. Thus in most cases, it's used defensively to hide one's location, distract one from the outside world,etc. And most often used in smaller sizes to prevent over-use of the eye. When the eye is pushed beyond it's limits at this stage, it reverts back to the Shimeru stage, also called rest. The third ey completely closes and takes a great amount from their own chakra to regenerate itself fully before it can be used again. 2nd Stage (Mezame) In the second stage the eye becomes about 25% open, usually unlocked at around Chuunin or late genin age. The barriers become stronger, able to trap things up to 5 times their normal size (10sqft) with the strength increasing to iron density. Along with the increase in potential, they gain a few further abilities with the Keigan. The first being to selectively trap and exclude, allowing them to trap only things they want in the barrier, while other things pass through, an effect known as permeability. To even further this advancements, they gain the ability to expand and unexpand the barrier to the point where they can create a small mirror, or create a giant box once one is trapped within. They also gain the ability to move the barriers that they've created...which is a huge feat. Generally, the barriers are never moved by any source, gravity does not pull them down, one cannot even physically push them, rather when enough force is exerted, the barriers simply shatter. However, once they gain the ability to be moved, a new law is unveiled, a law known as "Law of Decapitation." It states that should anything be caught midway in the barrier for instance, the opponent dodges, but leaves a limb to be caught in the barrier. If the barrier is moved, even an inch from it's original created location, whatever is captured within it, becomes cut clean like butter, the whole limb removed so swiftly and painlessly. One would not even realize the pain until a few minutes later. 3rd Stage (Okosa) At this stage the eye is 50% open. It's at this stage that Yuumei are considered to be at their peek. They usually reach this stage at Jounin age...and some never reach this stage until far later in their lives. The prowess of the keigan becomes even faster created, allowing the user to create multiple barriers at once. They gain the ability to manipulate the very creation structure of the barrier, allowing them to create it in variety of estranged shapes, spikes protruding inwards or outwards etc. At this stage, chakra usage takes up very little amount from the eye's barriers as control increases. Lastly, they get the ability to change the state of the barriers. They can change the body of the barrier from solid to ethereal, and intangible untouchable form of the barrier, and change it back anytime they desire to a solid formation. This opens way to a bunch of new techniques such as the heaven's spear technique. Requires Improved Keigan Improved Keigan: You gain +1 to the DC of all Barrier created by the Keigan, and Barriers gain a +1 to hardness and HP. 4th Stage (Chuui) At this stage, Chuii, the Keigan opens to 75% At this stage their eye becomes in tune with their body, mind and chakra. They can easily distinguish the slightest differences in battle or the opponent itself and are able to react accordingly. The barriers they use can be created at extremely huge sizes with little effort and grow significantly in strength. (apr. 20m to 30m), (black steel). Their control increases furthermore to the point where one can change the shape, direction, flexibility, selectively choose which parts become ethereal, pretty much allowing them to move the barrier in a similar fashion to gaara's sand. Requires Greater Keigan Greater Keigan: Requires Improved Keigan. You gain a +2 to the DC of all Barriers created by Keigan, as well as an additional +1 to the hardness and HP. 5th Stage (Shiryoku) At this stage, the user's barrier is now fully in their control. They can use it as they please in whatever method they please. The density increases to a diamond like density and they can submerge the usage of their body to beyond just their Keigan. At this state, their entire body is a caster for the keigan intiated barriers, they can blast techniques of solid or ethereal completely from their hands, harden parts of their body with the Keigan's barrier, isolate an opponent through taijutsu combat, etc. Their body becomes their vessel. There are a few other factors of the technique that are not revealed thoroughly through undocumented sources, however, they all revolve around the body and the keigan. Requires Heir of Mitsuo Heir of Mituso: Requires: Greater Keigan, Character level 30. You gain +3 the the DC of all Barriers created by the Keigan, as well as a +3 to the HP and hardness of created barriers. The DC bonus stacks with epic Jutsu Focus feats.